


Brother

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki misses his older brother....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I dreamed up this morning... I do have a longer one in mind but I'm not going to write it. To many assignments.

Loki stomped down the hall, tears in his eyes. They'd sent Thor away, they'd sent his only brother away with the army and he was left here alone. He couldn't help it, he missed his brother and while big boys weren't supposed to cry he couldn't stop the tears.

"Loki," A guard walked down the hall towards him, silver helmet still on, sword hanging from his hip. How Loki hated that sword. It had taken his brother away and he wasn't sure if he was coming back.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you." He'd meant for his voice to sound strong and fearless, but really he just sniffled.

"Loki," The guard grabbed his arm pulling him to a stop as the boy tried to hurry past him. The grip was strong and tight, no amount of tugging seemed to loosen the guards grip. Finally, Loki surrendered, looked up into the guards face, startled by the blue eyes looking back at him.

"Thor?" His voice was soft almost pleading as he looked up at the teenager. "Thor!" As the realization rushed over him, Loki threw his arms around Thor's neck. Thor held him up easily, arms warm and solid around Loki's waist. "I missed you! I thought you were never coming back."

"You worry too much, little brother. I will always come back." Thor knelt on the floor, putting Loki carefully back on his feet. "Besides, if I did not return who would keep you out of trouble?" Loki wiped his eyes roughly with his fists, grinning at his brother.

"Next time I'm going with you."

"As you wish, Loki.”

Later they sat together by the window. Loki's head resting on Thor's thigh as he slept, while Thor stared out over Asgard. The light warmed them, together they almost seemed to glow. Just two brothers and the promise to always guard each other’s back.


End file.
